Love in Berlin
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a one-shot and set in the latest episode "Berlin". This is my version of what should have happened.


**This is another one-shot and set during the latest episode in Season 10: "Berlin". This is my version what should have happened on the dance floor. I hope you like it and I really hope that something like that will happen in one of the next episodes. :) **

**Love in Berlin**

She dances with him on the floor. They are so close, she barely dares to breathe. She can smell his scent, the mixture of lavender and his own fragrance. Nobody says anything, they just look in each other eyes. His features are so soft, at that moment she wants nothing more than to kiss him. Feel his soft lips on hers and feel the warmth spread through her body. Like a few years ago as they were undercover. But she cannot, she's afraid about his reaction. It could ruin everything they have. She doesn't want to take that risk, but she cannot change the fact that she is in love with him. She is in love with him since they met the first time, she just couldn't admit it to herself yet. Now she can. She loves Tony Dinozzo and she's fine with that.

Suddenly she remembers the last time she danced with her father, as a little kid. He said to her that one time she would dance with somebody who deserves her love. Now this is that moment. She dances with the man she loves. She feels the urge to kiss him right now that she forgets everything around her. Where they are and mostly why they there. She cannot think straight anymore and she slowly leans in to kiss him. Give him the chance to step back. But he doesn't, he keeps looking at her and it seems like he waits for her to make the first step.

And she does.

As soon as his lips meet her it feels like thousand fireworks explode. Everything that was left unsaid in this past years and every emotion is put in that kiss. None of them notices their surroundings. They just enjoy the feeling they wanted to feel so desperately. Love. True love. The kiss is soft and sweet but hot and passionate at once. Like their lives.

After a few seconds they have to pull away in need for air. They realise they stand in the middle of the dance floor, but none of them cares. They look at each other, wanting to what each other thinks about what just happened. Tony looks in her chocolate brown eyes and lets her look in his soul. What she sees there confuses her a bit but mostly makes her happy. She would have never dreamed of that. That Tony Dinozzo loves her, a tough Mossad Assassin who shows no emotions. She knows, he can look behind her mask and she knows she can trust him with her life.

Tony is the first one to speak and what comes out of his mouth, surprises her. "Do you believe in soul mates?", he asks her in a soft voice, quoting her from two years ago. At first she looks at him with pure surprise and confusion across her face but then she answers in a similar voice and with a small smile on her face: "Yeah. I do." At her response she can see his eyes light up. "Me too." He says and after a short pause he continues: "You are my soul mate. I knew it all the time, I just couldn't tell you." Still smiling, she feels her eyes get watery and one single tear rolls down her cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb and his hand rests there. "I love you, Ziva and I cannot live without you."

A few more tears roll down her cheek , but she doesn't care. The only thing that matters is that he loves her too. She never thought he has feelings for her besides friendship, but that doesn't matter now. "I love you too, Tony and I cannot live without you either.", she finally admits in a low voice. As soon as he realises what she said, their lips meet for a second time this evening. This time the kiss is full of love and care.

As they broke apart, they lean their foreheads against each other and try to calm their breath. Ziva's hand lie on Tony's chest and his hands lie on her hips. Suddenly Tony asks: "Why now?" Ziva knows exactly what he means, because it really isn't the best time to confess their love for each other, during a mission to catch a killer. So she just answers: "You cannot expect a person to keep things bottle up inside for ever, can you?" And with that she pulls him into another breathtaking kiss.

The End

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review :)**


End file.
